megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Universe Issue 77
: Previous Issue: Sonic Universe #76 (Worlds Unite - Part 1) ←— : —→ Next Issue: Sonic Universe #78 (Worlds Unite - Part 9) Sonic Universe #77 is the is the seventy-seventh issue in the Sonic Universe comic book series by Archie Comics, released in June 2015. It contains the fifth part of the Worlds Unite crossover. Publisher's Summary The next exciting chapter in the SONIC/MEGA MAN "WORLDS UNITE" crossover event starts here! "Worlds Unite" Part Five: The worlds of Sonic and Mega Man have been joined together by Sigma, and it’s going to take a full-on army of unified heroes to make it right! Actually—scratch that—it’s going to take some heroes AND some villains! When the mysterious and malicious Xander Payne inexplicably arrives with Drs. Eggman and Wily in tow, our heroes get new insight into Sigma’s plans! Featuring cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante and variant cover art from CLAUS-Justin Harder (Thor: the Dark World, SNL) and part 5 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates!Comics Alliance: True Blue, Part Four: Worlds Unite, Dogs and Cats Fusing Together, Mass Hysteria Story :Previous Part: Worlds Unite - Part 4 (Mega Man #50) ←— :—→ Next Part: Worlds Unite - Part 6 (Sonic Boom #9) Worlds Unite - Part Five: Everybody in the Same Boat Onboard the aerial base of the Freedom Fighters, the Sky Patrol, as it is flying high above the unified world, Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog observe the chaos of the mixed planet, with Mega Man noting that their merged planets look like they're dying, with Sonic agreeing and also suspecting that there's something more at play than just worlds being forcibly merged. Shortly thereafter, Sonic and Mega Man arrived at the War Room (originally called the Meeting Room before the current events), where Captain Rotor, Sally Acorn, Flash Man (representing the Robot Masters), Mega Man X, Zero, and Axl are congregated preparing for a meeting. Zero complains about the small chairs, but Axl just says Zero is being dramatic. Sally then attempts to get the place in order for the meeting and notices that every group leader is accounted for except for Sticks, the leader of Team Sticks, X explaining that she was needed elsewhere due to something about "spy brooms." Sally brushes it off and explains that they'll need a strategy to deal with the monster responsible for the state of their worlds while the others are undergoing rest and repairs. Meanwhile, at the Hidden Base of the Lost Hex, Drs. Eggman and Wily are still trying to flee Sigma and the brainwashed Deadly Six. The two hide and note that, due to the failure of their plan, they are surrounded by six murderous and brainwashed Zeti, Sigma's Maverick Mechaniloid army, and Sigma himself. Wily then reluctantly admitted that they will need a miracle. At that moment, a Genesis Portal was created, with the docs and the three Zeti searching for them noticing and out steps the infamous anti-robot extremist Xander Payne, who Wily is unhappy to see and explains to Eggman about Xander's technophobia. Payne recognizes the doctors, explains that they'll be needed and tells them to come with him. Wily asked why they should come with him, to which Payne simply mentions that he's rescuing them to fulfill his destiny. Left with no other choice, the two doctors accompany him through the portal, with it closing just as Zazz checks behind the capsules. Back at the War Room, Sally Acorn is explaining that they'll upgrade and outfit the Sky Patrol after the others have fully recovered and been repaired due to circumstances. Sticks then drops in and apologizes for her tardiness as she had to neutralize a spy broom she had encountered, and asked what she missed. Sally Acorn says they just started and defers to X, due to his experience with Sigma. After explaining Sigma's origin and how dangerous he is, it is noted they have little information of his current position and plans. Shortly into the meeting, Xander's Genesis Portal opens in the room, depositing the doctors and Xander. Surprised by this (specially Mega Man as Wily was presumably dead), the heroes waste no time in locking up the villains. In the brig, Eggman and Wily explain their situation and offer up info on Sigma's plan for amnesty. Mega Man isn't entirely convinced, but Sonic and X point out the lack of options and agrees. The doctors reveal Sigma's plans and his location of the Lost Hex base. As a single world would perish to quickly, Sigma had two worlds fused to turn them into a massive battery that would last longer, using the Unity Engines and Master Engine to drain the power of the worlds and increase his own, becoming a god. As they prepare to face Sigma, the group makes their way with some amusing interactions: While Mega Man and Sonic bring water, E Tanks and Chili dogs to everyone, Sonic reminds Mega Man of their previous encounter and how he beat him, Mega Man thinking that he is exaggerating. Sticks trades conspiracy info with Xander and compares Sonic and Knuckles with the ones from her world. Wily muses on how Zero looks like something he'd make, Quake Woman and Nicole talk about feelings, Comedy Chimp struggles to get a laugh from Break Man, Antoine and Zero compare blades. X wishes he could contact Alia and Signas, so Sally, Roll, Cream and Nicole volunteer to take the role of Navigators. While checking the Robot Masters, Wily is surprised that from all of his creations, Shadow Man choose to stay on Dr. Light's side, who reveals he is still loyal to Wily and only went to their side to make it easier to betray the heroes. Meanwhile, at the Lost Hex, Sigma is overseeing the production of his Mechaniloid army and uses his ever-increasing powers to resurrect Chill Penguin. While Chill Penguin's DNA Soul isn't fully intact, he is functional and loyal to Sigma, which is all he needs. Zavok appears and informs Sigma of the Sky Patrol's approach. Too close to his next evolutionary phase to afford a distraction, Sigma orders his current army and the Deadly Six to stop them, and while the fodder buys time, he continues resurrecting more Reploids. Before long, the Sky Patrol arrives. Sigma's army heads out to stop them and the two sides engage in battle. Off Panel The Off Panel is crammed with characters, Sonic noting that the crossover is starting to get a little crowded. Amoung the characters, there are a few that didn't appear in the crossover, like Bass and Dave, and even two that aren't present in the main comics, the Captain N: The Game Master version of Mega Man and Momma Robotnik. Appearances Characters Mega Man *Mega Man *Roll *Break Man *Quake Woman *Flash Man *Spark Man *Wood Man *Bubble Man *Shadow Man *Snake Man *Air Man *Hard Man *Dr. Wily *Xander Payne Mega Man X *Maverick Hunters **X **Zero **Axl *Mavericks **Sigma **Chill Penguin **Jammingers **Eregion **Bomb Beens (First appearance) **Crushers (First appearance) **Batton Bones **Pteranoid (First appearance) **Mosquitus **Pararoids S-38 Sonic the Hedgehog *Freedom Fighters **Sonic the Hedgehog **Sally Acorn **Rotor the Walrus **Miles "Tails" Prower **Amy Rose **NICOLE **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Antoine D'Coolette **Big the Cat **Bunnie Rabbot *Knuckles the Echidna *Doctor Eggman *Deadly Six **Zazz **Zeena **Zomom **Zavok **Zor **Master Zik Sonic Boom *Team Sticks **Sticks the Badger **Comedy Chimp **Fastidious Beaver Trivia *The events of Sticks searching for spy brooms are elaborated in "Sticks vs Roll" story from Sonic: Worlds Unite Battles Issue 1. Gallery Cover art Sonic Universe 77 (early).jpg|Early version of the main cover by Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante Sonic Universe -77 (variant).jpg|One Big Happy Team Variant cover by "Claus" Justin Harder Sonic Universe -77 (variant 2).jpg|Unite Variant (5 of 12) cover by Ben Bates Preview SU 77 P1.jpg|Page #1 SU 77 P2.jpg|Page #2 SU 77 P3.jpg|Page #3 SU 77 P4.jpg|Page #4 SU 77 P5.jpg|Page #5 External Links * Sonic Universe Issue 77 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Sonic Universe Issue 77 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia Notes and references Category:Archie Comics issues